


Reclamation

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Dominant Danny, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Submissive Steve, Top Danny, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Steve is undercover and the perp can't keep his hands to himself. Danny needs to teach them both a lesson.In my brain, Jason Behr has been cast as Victor. There's a visual aid in the comments if you're interestedWritten for @nihilvanumBetaed by @tari-aldarion





	Reclamation

“If you clench your hand any tighter, you’re going to break that glass,” Kono comments, leaning against the bar and crossing long, elegant legs.

Danny forces a deep breath and sets the glass down. His palm is cold when he rubs it against his thigh. “I’m gonna kill him,” he says low in his throat.

“Let’s finish the case first, okay?”

“No, not Steve.  _ Him _ .”

Kono rolls her eyes. “I know. Let’s at least get Victor in custody first.”

Victor is, unfortunately, their biggest suspect in this case. He’s the head of a local gun smuggling ring, but he has a taste for beautiful male prostitutes- primarily killing them with his bare hands. Lately he’s been moving up from the lower-level street prostitutes to high-end professionals, and apparently even his own crew, based on the level of interest he’s showing in Steve. Luckily he likes to wine and dine his target before he gets puts his hands around their throats, and it looks like they’re going to be able to pin him on weapons charges before he has the chance to try his hand at Steve- not that he would get far, which is reassuring to think about.

Danny glances across the bar to where Steve- sorry, “Samson”- and Victor are dining. Victor’s arm is looped around Steve’s shoulders, far too comfortable for Danny’s liking, and he’s whispering something in Steve’s ear, too quiet for the mic in the other ear to pick up, that makes him laugh. Danny grits his teeth and takes a long drink from his glass,the last of the whiskey burning as it goes down.

“Are we prepared for the shipment tomorrow?” Victor asks, voice loud enough that Danny can hear it through the ear piece.

“Of course,” Steve answers easily. It’s not a lie. Steve is scary good at his job, particularly when he’s undercover.

“Good. I would like to have some fun tonight, but we should get a good night’s rest. Tomorrow is a big day.”

“It is.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to your room.”

The two men head upstairs. Danny and Kono follow, playing the role of a couple on vacation who’ve had a few too many. Their room is next to Steve’s and Victor gives them a vaguely disgusted look as Danny fumbles with the card and Kono pulls him inside.

They keep up the noises for a while, until they see on the laptop displaying the security feed for the hall that Victor has retired to his own room. Only then does Danny knock on the wall, giving Steve the all-clear. He’s dying to go over there and remind Steve exactly who he belongs to, but he can’t take that risk. He’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to teach Steve- and Victor- a lesson.

* * *

 

The raid goes smoothly. Steve plays his role like a champ and Danny is more than happy to slap handcuffs on him when the time comes. He shoves Steve in the back of a cruiser and turns to Kono.

“Put them both in the interrogation room,” Danny tells her. “Chairs facing each other.”

She lifts a brow at him. “Do I want to know what you have planned?”

“If I say you can have whatever day you want off for surfing, as long as nothing as major as kidnapping or murder has come up, for the next month, can you turn the cameras off as soon as I enter the room?”

Kono grins. “Do you have that power?”

“Trust me, Steve will agree.”

“You’ve got a deal, then. I’ll let you know when they’re ready.”

Danny follows Kono’s little Chevy back to the palace. While she books the men and gets them situated in the interrogation room, Danny busies himself with getting reports started. He still jumps when she knocks on his office door.

“They’re ready for you,” she tells him, wearing a wicked grin that makes Danny a little nervous. “Are you sure I can’t watch?”

“Kono,” he says warningly.

“I’m just teasing, boss. I’ve got you covered.”

* * *

 

Steve has his back to the door, hands still cuffed behind his back. Victor is in the same position, but facing the door. Steve twists his head around to look at Danny.

“There you are,” he says cheerfully. “Gonna uncuff me now?”

Danny locks the door. He sees the red light on the camera in the corner turn off as he digs a hand into Steve’s hair, yanking his head back.

“Danny,” Steve gasps, hips twitching.

“Hey, babe,” Danny purrs, leaning down to kiss Steve. “You did a good job, helping us catch our prey.” He eyes Victor, noting his confused interest in what’s happening in front of him. “I’m not sure about your methods, though.”

“I did what I had to,” Steve tells him. “I can’t help what he did.”

“Very true.” Danny strokes Steve’s cheek, loving the prickle of stubble against his palm, and moves to stand beside the chair instead of behind it. “But you’re mine, Steven.”

“Yes, yes, yours-”

Danny yanks Steve to his feet, one hand already sliding up his chest to push his T-shirt up and over. It gets stuck on the handcuffs and Danny growls, tearing the fabric to free it. Steve whimpers and Danny knows what he’s going to find when his hand pushes past the waistband of Steve’s pants.

“Already so hard for me,” Danny praises, kissing over the tattoo on Steve’s bicep and keeping his eyes locked on Victor. “Gonna treat you right, sweetheart.”

“Always do,” Steve replies and God, the amount of trust Steve has in Danny never ceases to amaze.

“Gotta get these off you.” Danny unbuckles Steve’s belt and shoves both pants and boxers down. Steve’s cock bobs free and he kicks off his shoes, using Danny’s support to keep from falling. Danny pushes his clothes the rest of the way off. “Isn’t that better?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers. The cool air raises goosebumps on his skin, but he only leans into Danny’s wandering hands.

“What do you think, Victor?” Danny asks, petting Steve’s shoulders as he addresses their audience for the first time.

“He’s stunning,” Victor says honestly, hungry eyes admiring the long line of Steve’s naked form.

“He is, isn’t he?” Danny’s hands drift over Steve’s chest, plucking at nipples that have pebbled already in the cool air of the room. “Say thank you, Steven.”

“Thank you,” Steve sighs, body warm through Danny’s shirt.

Danny brings one hand around to carefully prod Steve’s hole and finds it already slick with lube. “Did you play with yourself this morning?” he asks, pressing two fingers in and grinning at the resulting whine.

“Yes, but I didn’t- ah!- didn’t cum.” Steve is trembling, trying to fuck himself on Danny’s hand.

“Why didn’t you cum?” Danny prompts, the question more for Victor than for himself.

“Because-  _ fuck _ \- because I didn’t have permission, sir.”

“That’s right. Good boy. You got yourself all ready for me.” Danny turns Steve so they’re face to face and tugs him down into another kiss. “You’re going to ride me, sweetheart. Show this piece of scum exactly what he can’t have.”

Steve is nodding before Danny has even finished his sentence. When Danny sits in the empty chair, Steve allows himself to be positioned over Danny’s lap with his back to Victor. He shivers, but Danny knows it’s from arousal. Between the audience and Danny being clothed except where he’s unzipping his pants to free his cock, Steve is already leaking all over the place.

Danny grips the base of his cock, holding it steady so Steve can lower himself down. He’s glad he had Steve face him, because the way Steve bites his lip and sighs as he’s filled is something he never wants to miss. He digs his fingers into Steve’s thigh, hard enough to bruise, and encourages him to move. Steve is more than happy to fuck himself on Danny’s cock, rolling his hips like he was born to do it.

“Beautiful,” Danny purrs, petting up Steve’s thighs to his hips. “So fucking gorgeous.” he looks over Steve’s shoulder at Victor. “Don’t you agree?”

Victor is staring, mouth hanging open a little. Judging by the way his arms keep flexing against the handcuffs keeping him in place, he really wants to get his hands on the growing bulge in the front of his jeans.

“Don’t you agree?” Danny repeats, digging his fingers into Steve’s hips and pulling him down hard. A sharp cry falls from Steve’s lips.

“Y-yes,” Victor manages.

“Hear that, Steve? Victor agrees with me.”

Steve whines, ducking his head down into Danny’s neck.

“Hey, no.” Danny grabs Steve’s hair and pulls his head back, forcing lust-blown blue eyes to meet his. “Don’t hide, babe. Come on, turn around for me. I want you to show off for our guest.”

Steve’s expression would read as horrified to someone who didn’t know him- like Victor, who grins wickedly when Steve lifts off and turns around- but Danny knows his boy. There are few things that turn Steve on more than being put on display like this. He loves to feel used, owned, and knowing that someone else can look but can’t touch because only Danny can touch.

“Spread those legs,” Danny urges, tapping at Steve’s inner thigh until he obeys. “Good. Down you go. Easy, there it is. Feel my cock, sweetheart? Feel how big it is? Wanna ride it some more?”

Steve is nodding frantically, bound hands twisted awkwardly to brace against Danny’s belly and keep himself steady; Danny sits lower in the seat, making his torso a better surface for Steve to balance himself against. Danny’s cock is just barely inside, the fat head stretching his hole open.

“Should he ride my cock, Victor?” Danny asks, tone low and cool despite the heat surrounding him, hands keeping Steve balanced in this slightly-awkward position.

“Fuck yeah.”

“Tell him what you want to see.”

Any lingering bewilderment or hesitation Victor was experiencing is apparently gone now. “Want to see him fuck himself on that huge cock, like the slut he is.”

The words aren’t anything Danny himself wouldn’t say, but the tone makes him want to punch Victor’s smug face. “Sink down, babe, there you go.” Steve breathes deeply as he sits down slowly on Danny’s cock, making sure he can feel every inch as it enters him. It feels like forever before Steve’s ass meets the top of Danny’s thighs. “So good for me. Stay like that, Steven. Just hold it. Feel me inside you?”

“Uh-huh.” Steve leans back against Danny, fingers curled into Danny’s shirt where his hands are still trapped between their bodies.

“How does it feel?” Danny has to fight to keep the words level, the clench of inner muscles around his cock almost too much. He forces a deep breath to reign himself back in.

“G-good. Warm, full,” Steve manages. “Love having you in me, love pleasing you like this.”

“Yeah, who’s cockslut are you?” Danny’s hands pet Steve’s belly and chest, his eyes locked on Victor.

“Yours, sir. Only yours.”

“No one else?”

“No one, no one, just you. Only you.”

“Who can give you orders?”

“Only you, sir.”

Danny’s open palm settles over Steve’s heart, his gaze steady on Victor. “That’s right. Understood?”

Steve seems to know the question isn’t directed at him. He waits quietly, leaning into Danny’s embrace, for Victor to speak.

“Understood,” Victor finally grumbles with a glare that could kill.

“You should learn to keep your hands off what doesn’t belong to you,” Danny continues like he never stopped speaking. “I’m sure the men you’ll meet in prison will be more than happy to help you with that lesson. For now, though, you’re going to sit quietly and watch me enjoy my boy, something I haven’t been able to do for several weeks because of your antics. You are going to watch. Not speak, not touch. Just watch. When we’re done, you’re going to tell us everything we want to know. Otherwise, you’ll get to see a different side of my boy. Isn’t that right, Steven?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve agrees with a wicked grin; Danny knows he’s already imagining the fun he could have with Victor.

“Such a good pet,” Danny praises, pressing against Steve’s heart to hold him in place. “And all mine. Ride me, boy. Want you to make me cum. Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Danny gives Steve’s ass a gentle smack with his other hand before settling it on Steve’s pelvis, just above his hard cock. “Go on.”

Steve starts slow, getting used to the position, but he soon finds a rhythm that he knows will drive Danny crazy. They’ve already been at this far too long, so Danny doesn’t hold back when he feels the hot coil of an orgasm at the base of his spine.

“Talk to me,” Danny encourages over Steve’s quiet sounds. “How does it feel?”

“It’s the best,” Steve gasps. “Love it so much. Love being full of your cock, love pleasing you like this.”

“I’m going to cum, Steven. Where do you want me to cum?”

“In-inside me. Please, sir. Love when you fill me with your cum, mark me inside and out.”

“I know you love it. Here it comes, babe.”

He moves both hands to Steve’s hips, stopping him halfway down and holding him there for Danny to fuck up into. It only takes a few more thrusts before he’s burying himself deep, painting Steve’s insides with his cum.

“So good for me,” he sighs when the last of the aftershocks fade. “Wanna cum?”

“Yes, sir.”

Danny hums thoughtfully, reaching around to rub one fingertip over Steve’s leaking slit. “And what if I said no?”

“Then… then I wouldn’t cum.” Steve doesn’t sound happy with the thought, but he stays still.

“Why?”

“Because you said so. Because it’s what you want and I trust you to know what’s best.”

“See, Victor? This is what a relationship should be like.” Danny pets Steve’s thighs, feeling the slight tremble of his tired muscles. “See how much Steve trusts me? I could leave him here, tied up, hard and leaking my cum, and he would let me. I won’t, because this goes both ways. He trusts me to take care of him, I trust him to let me do so. Isn’t that right?”

Steve nods, body loose and relaxed in Danny’s lap despite his arousal.

“Up you go, boy.” Danny gets Steve to his feet and pauses to tuck himself back in before rising as well. “Forward, forward, there you go.”

Steve is standing over Victor now, powerful legs spread, feet planted on either side of the chair. His cock is about level with Victor’s mouth.

Danny molds himself to Steve’s side, one arm steady around his waist while he takes Steve’s cock in his free hand. “I want you to come for me, babe,” Danny tells him, stroking steadily. “Show him what he wants, but can’t have. Paint him with your cum, even though it’s more than he deserves.”

That’s all Steve needs. He falls over the edge with a groan, arms flexing against the handcuffs and body shaking in Danny’s arms, and spills all over Victor’s face in messy streaks. Victor groans, closing his eyes tight, but doesn’t turn away.

“Someone’s learning,” Danny says with a grin, milking the last few drops from Steve. They splatter on Victor’s lower lip and Danny can see him fighting the urge to lick them up. “Don’t do it, boy. You’re going to sit like this while I take care of my pet. If I come back to clean you up and find that you’ve disobeyed me, you will regret it. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Victor says, the words subdued, like he can’t quite believe they’re coming out of his mouth.

“Good boy.”

Danny uncuffs Steve and helps him into what’s left of his clothes- fortunately, Steve hates shirts enough that neither Chin nor Kono will be surprised to see it missing. When Steve’s presentable, Danny leads him upstairs. He makes Steve use the restroom and drink water before settling him on the couch in Danny’s office.

“Will you be okay without me?” Danny asks. “I won’t be gone long, just to clean up Victor and get the information we need from him.”

“I’ll be okay,” Steve assures him. “Thank you, Danny.”

“For what?” Danny gently strokes Steve’s hair, noting how long it’s getting.

“For that scene. I needed that. It was amazing.”

Danny chuckles. He kisses Steve, savoring his taste. “You’re welcome. We’ll talk more when I’m done. Just rest, babe. I’ll be back soon.”


End file.
